Wolf and Writer
by ArtemisArrowMoon
Summary: He left her for Bella Swan a year ago. Now he is back and has changed and has imprinted on his best friend he left for Bella.
1. Chapter 1

*****IMORTANT***Just a one-shot...maybe  
**

I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. What I do own is Yasmina Adams and Mr. Cold and maybe any future characters that do not belong with the Twilight books.

Rated T: For language

* * *

Wolf and Writer

Someone today asked me if I knew Jacob Black. At that moment so many memories came flying back to me; my heart thumped densely in pain, but I looked back at the person who asked and shook my head no. Why may you ask, because since Isabella Swan came back, Jacob has fallen head over heels for her, and I don't see why? Why did he ditch our twelve-year friend ship, for a girl who just came to visit her dad every summer when she was little? Why ditch the person who talked on the phone for all hours of the night, talking and listening to you while you grieve about your mother.

I wish I could be mad at Jacob, but I couldn't and I fucking hated it. I was mad at Isabella, the chief's daughter wh owas the reason why Jacob left not just mine and his friendship but also Embry's and Quil's. He just didn't come to school one day—well more like two weeks—and now he is coming back, and then with just my luck Embry and Quil got sick, so now I am at school alone, without my best two guy friends, and the rumor of Jacob Black coming to grace us with his good looks.

I walked in my English class, where there weren't separate desk but tables where only two people could fit, my partner was Quil and he wasn't here today, also Jacob has this class to. I sat down, putting black worn out messenger bag on the desk, it creaking under its light weight. I unzipped it and pulled out a note-book, it was supposed to be my English note taking notebook, but I can promise you one thing, there isn't one page of English notes. Just drawings and small stories, I write better than I can draw.

"Yasmina Adams." My teacher called my name in a bored tone.

"Here" I said in an equally bored tone.

I met with my teachers grey eyes behind the thick square glasses that balanced on the bridge of his nose. I gave him a slight smile as he went on through the last couple of people with their last name starts with 'A'.

"Jacob Black." He said.

When no one answered he looked up from the paper that had out names on it. He raised his eyebrow and pushed his glasses up.

"Chloë Bro—"

"I'm here." A voice boomed.

I knew that voice, my heart stopped and I looked up, meeting my green eyes with Jacob Black's dark brown eyes. He no longer had his gorgeous long black hair, but now it was short and cropped, it seems like a new trend among the La Push boys. His new muscles pushed out of his black shirt, he wore cut off jeans, even though it is only days away from winter, and it is pouring rain outside. His shoes were no longer white, but were caked with mud.

"Glad you can make it, Mr. Black, now please find an empty seat." Mr. Cold said and carried on with the role but I tuned him out.

I looked back down to my notebook hanging half way out of my bag. I busied myself as I pulled the rest of it out, the spiral metal clicking against the metal. I opened it and flipped halfway through it to find an empty page. Next I felt around blindly in the bag trying to get a pen or pencil, just something to write with. I felt a point stabbed the palm of my hand; I jerked back my hand and looked at the little line of ink, but no hole. I put my hand back in there, more cautious now and pulled out the open black pen.

"Hey Yasmina, it feels like we haven't talk in ages." A voice softly said.

My back stiffened and I looked to my left. Where there was suppose an empty seat but was now occupied with Jacob Black. He was _big_! I mean he had broad shoulder and thick arms that are wrapped in muscles but I could still see the little ten years old who would clean up my busted knees after I would fall off my bike. My eyes were still glued to his I turned abruptly; I pulled my light brown hair across to my left shoulder. When I bent over the desk it would cover him from my sight, and hopefully me from him.

That was the only thing he said to me, well he did keep passing me little notes and kept poking my arm. I tried to get lost into the story I was writing but with the constant poking in the same spot, it started to hurt. I scooted my body a little to the right, and that is when he became daring. I felt cool air hit my left cheek as warm fingers glided across my cheek to the back of my ear. I jumped at the sudden movement and felt that he had taken my hair and tucked it behind my ear.

"What the hell?" I hissed and jerked away, making my light brown hair fall from behind my ear and making a curtain.

"I just wanted to see you." He mumbled.

"Well you had enough time to do that a year ago, but you choose Bella over me." I said.

Just speaking the truth hurt, anger coursed through my body which made tears well up in my eyes. Why did I have to be an angry crier? I got up as the bell rang and made my way to the door. I stormed down the hall and outside, I don't care if I had two more classes, and I just had to get away.

* * *

_Hey guys! This could be a one shot or it can be more. It is up to you guys, my readers! If you want more than it will be a romance story with a twist, but if you like how it is now that is cool to. Just review and let me know! I can't be a writer without someone reading it!_


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry guys but this will be a one shot! I cant think of anyway to go on with this story!


End file.
